1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope apparatus, which performs measurement on the basis of image data obtained by imaging a subject, and a program.
2. Description of Related Art
Industrial endoscope apparatuses are used to observe or check inside damage, corrosion, and the like of a boiler, a turbine, an engine, a pipe, and the like. Moreover, among the endoscope apparatuses, there is an endoscope apparatus having a function of measuring the lengths area and the like using the principle of triangulation on the basis of a measurement point designated on an image imaged by the endoscope. This endoscope apparatus has a plurality of kinds of optical adapters prepared to observe and check various objects, and a tip portion of the endoscope apparatus can be replaced.
An example of such an optical adapter includes a stereo optical adapter capable of imaging two subject images of the same subject. Using the stereo optical adapters the length, area and the like of the subject can be measured by calculating the three-dimensional spatial coordinates of the subject using the principle of triangulation on the basis of the coordinates of left and right optical system distance calculating points when the subject image is captured by the left and right optical systems.
FIG. 24 shows a display screen of an endoscope apparatus. A left image 901L and a right image 901R corresponding to left and right subject images captured by a stereo optical adapter are displayed on a display screen 900 shown in FIG. 24. In addition, cursors 902a and 902b for designating measurement points indicating measurement positions are displayed on the display screen 900. The user can move the cursors 902a and 902b within the display screen 900 by inputting the movement instruction of the cursor 902a to the endoscope apparatus.
The display position of the cursor 902a is set on the basis of the instruction that the user inputs to the endoscope apparatus. When the cursor 902a is set in the left image 901L, the matching process of calculating the position of a corresponding point on the right image 901R corresponding to the display position of the cursor 902a is executed. The position of the corresponding point becomes the display position of the cursor 902b. In addition, an image in which a surrounding region of the cursor 902a is enlarged is displayed in a zoom window 903a, and an image in which a surrounding region of the cursor 902b is enlarged is displayed in a zoom window 903b. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication First Publication No. 2009-86553 discloses an endoscope apparatus which displays the same zoom windows as described above.